Saving The Wild
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of leaving a team mate to possibly end up dead, Ragman chooses to go back and rescue Wild Dog.


**Saving The Wild**

 **Disclaimer: Since I doubt anyone but maybe a very, very small bunch would even think about writing something like this, I've chosen to write it myself. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here. Also, unless otherwise specifically stated, any Arrow stories I do? Flashpoint fixed the horrid mess involving Laurel's nonsensical death and oh what's his name is her assistant or some such like that. Don't like it? Too bad, cause I don't give a damn in my house! Anyways! On with the show!**

* * *

Rory 'Ragman' Regan had been vastly surprised by the way things had gone down tonight and he couldn't help but wonder if things would have gone way better had Oliver been around to help out with the whole thing. As Tobias Church was certainly proving to be damned ballsy by attacking a Police location just to acquire some weaponry. An action that promised to be nothing good at all! Hell, in his view, it was only one step away from acquiring a bigger weapon that could possibly wipe out the entire city. Much like had been done to his beloved Havenrock! And that was a scenario he did not want to see happen to Star City for that matter! And when he and Evelyn helped get an injured Curtis out of the building, and the Deputy Mayor of all people showed up to help them out, the fact that Rene wasn't with them bothered him a great deal. As no way he could just leave a team mate to a horrible fate! As what sort of team mate would he or the others be if they did that?

"Come on! We gotta go!" Yelled the Deputy Mayor urgently.

" **We can't leave Wild Dog!** "

"Look, I know its not the best option available, but if we stick around, we could end up in as bad a situation as him!"

Evelyn agreed with that as she helped get Curtis into the black van. " **I survived the Hell that befell Havenrock and I can survive this. Leave if you must, but I am not going without my team mate.** "

The DM looked shocked by that admission as Evelyn closed the back of the doors to the van as she made her way inside it. The man then let out a heavy sigh. "You get five minutes. After that, we're gone. Its a crap thing fer sure and I myself sure as Hell don't like it. But I gotta think of the other two with you."

Rory nodded. " **Very well, if we do not make it by the time the five minutes has passed. We will find a way back.** " Assured the Ragman.

Lance nodded at that and hoped like Hell this guy could pull the rescue off. Rory then took off to save Rene from Church and his goons. Fighting his way through quite a few bad guys in the process as well. His suit even wanting to take their souls for their horrid actions but it was not something he could spend much time on for that matter as time was of the essence if he was to rescue Rene and get him to the others in time. He finally made his way to where Church and Rene were and it was clear to the Ragman that Church was the one faring better then his team mate. " **Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'll be needing my friend there.** "

Church looked at him in surprise for a moment before chuckling. "You got balls for a weirdo in rags."

He then nodded to one of his men who soon charged him while Wild Dog took a shot at Church, only to get hit in the side by the knuckle dusters and groaning from the pain that caused. Ragman quickly used his rags to take care of the Asian man coming after him by slamming him hard into a wall. He then used them to trip up Church much to his immense annoyance. Ragman quickly helped up Wild Dog and he got a grateful nod for it in return. The two were forced to avoid several blows from Church as he lunged at them. "Damn, you like a dog with a bone." Grumbled Rene as he and the Ragman tried their best to fight Church off.

"Better to be a dog that doesn't quit then some bitch who easily will."

"I think I'd prefer it if you were a bitch that would."

" **Agreed.** " Muttered Rory as he used his rags to trip up Church and then throw him a short distance away.

Allowing for the two to haul ass after that while Church attempted to force himself back up. Rory and Rene would make it with seconds to spare to the van and quickly hop in the back just as several of Church's men showed up and began firing at them as they hauled ass. Rene would let out a loud whoop as they got the heck out of dodge while Evelyn breathed out a sigh of relief as she kept pressure where Curtis' wound was while Ragman took his mask off. "You did good, kid." Called out Lance from the front seat as he looked in the rearview mirror.

Rory couldn't help but feel proud of the praise from the older man. "I gotta agree with him, dude." Added in Rene.

"Hell, you freaked me out before with your little suit stuff, but now? Now, you all good in my book." Said the man seriously.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, man. For real. Cause who knows what the Hell woulda happened to me had I ended up a guest of that dude."

Evelyn winced at the images that gave her. "For all our sakes, let's try and not think about that." Muttered the girl a bit green faced.

"I… Second that." Came the muffled and pained voice of Curtis.

Lance honestly had his doubts about Oliver's new team for awhile, but after tonight? He could honestly say those doubts were vanishing now. And once he got them back to the Bunker, Laurel would be there to greet them and help get Curtis inside to be treated. Her appearance there surprised the new Team Arrow members and even made Evelyn a bit nervous considering she had nearly ruined the reputation of the Black Canary months ago. But all Laurel would do is just smile at her and give her shoulder a comforting squeeze to let her know that all was forgiven. Oliver himself would be proud as Hell of Rory for his bravery in rescuing Rene while he'd been gone on his trip to break Digg out of prison. "Keep up the good work. All of you."

Nods were given to him by the team, all of them feeling happy about their leader's praise of them. And they would definitely do what they could to keep up the team work, something that would prove to be damned beneficial as time went on where Church, Promethius, and a group known as the Dominators were concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short, but I think it works nicely. I'll probably come back to this later to add character tags once their names are added.**


End file.
